The Ranger Games
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: The Ranger Games...a deadly brawl between 24 tributes...only one can win...Ben Natsuya found himself suddenly thrown into this terrible battle when his younger brother had suddenly been drawn for the 74th annual Ranger Games. Now, he has to slay the innocent in order to return to his home in District 12. What would happen though if he develops feelings for another tribute?


**Disclaimer~ I do not own pokemon or the Hunger Games, both go to who actually own them. **

I stared at the empty Square that would soon be filled with the citizens of District 12. Each and every one dreading the outcome of today's Reaping. Children too young to enter would be scared out of their minds, clutching desperately onto the legs of their parents. Mothers and Fathers praying desperately that their children that entered wouldn't be picked.

The only reason why this unfortunate event takes place is because it celebrates the Capital's win over the revolt that had risen. It was the same every 25 years though, a girl and boy tribute were chosen and forced to fight against 22 other competitors, all fighting to win and to stay alive. We've watched as many of our tributes were killed, slaughtered in front of our eyes.

Not one time did District 12 come home with a victor, well, besides Karoya. He's simply a drunk though, all he does is drink. I don't think anyone's proud of him winning, but at least we won a Ranger Game. Maybe this year would be different, maybe we would be able to get another victor, and I just pray it isn't him who has to go.

Soon the resounding bells sounded the rumbles of vehicles on the bumpy road as they head toward us. I guess it's time. I glanced at my partner, his ears drooped and he sadly looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing, but neither of us wanted to say it aloud.

"Come on buddy," I sighed, swinging my legs to one side of the thick branch. "We have to go, another day in paradise."

He nodded and followed after me when I had jumped down, landing perfectly on the ground. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my shorts, heading over to the entrance of Cerulean. Everyone was now slowly making their way towards where the Reaping would take place. I made my way through, occasionally bumping shoulders with others as I tried to find my family.

It wasn't hard to spot them, especially with Roderick's green hair. I grinned and sped up, Pichu jumping up on my shoulder. "RODERICK!" He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at me. He smiled, waving, mom continued on as well. I guess she's still a little out of it, I can't say I blame her, ever since dad died nothing has been the same.

She became more and more distant from us ever since a co-worker of his came by and told us that he had been blown up in the mine. Some of them even described it in complete detail. I ended up waking up crying and screaming, all covered in sweat after I have a nightmare about it. I dream of what exactly took place with dad, the scared look he must've had knowing he wasn't able to escape.

I dream of him not being able to get out in time, the mine exploding a few seconds after I scream for him to run. I suppose he's the same way, when I wake up in the morning sometimes, I no longer feel my brother snuggled close to me. That's when I find him in mom's room, sleeping beside her.

I slowed once I reached where he was waiting for me. Our mom was a good distance ahead of us, but it wasn't like we were going in different directions. We were all heading to figure out two of our fates. We didn't say a word to each other, but we simply filed to our respective areas; the girls on one side and the boys on the other and the adults in the spectator zone.

Of course, it was done by age...or something like that...the point is Roderick was close to perhaps the front than I was. I on the other hand was somewhat in the middle of the giant crowd. I saw Melanie give me a sympathetic look before going to stand with her best friend. Peacekeepers stood in front of the stage where we would have to go up once we were 'elected'.

They also stood at either side, further separating both genders from one another. I was holding my breath, watching as our announcer-Bruno-crossed the stage to the center. Bruno was a somewhat built, tanned man with dark black hair in a ponytail in the back. For some reason he never wears a shirt but always wears a white pair of gym pants, a black belt tied around the waist.

When he got to the center, on either side of him was a sort glass bowl, both containing names but for a certain sex. "Welcome, welcome. Now the time has come for us to choose one courageous man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the annual 74th Ranger Games. As always," Bruno grinned, starting to head to the left side of the stage. "Ladies first."

He reached in and dug around in the rectangle slips of paper, a black line made in sharpie perhaps, drawn across the front of each one. Finally he grasped one, glanced at it and walked back to where the microphone was. "And our female tribute is..." He grasped one end, opening the folded paper and pausing for suspense. "Kate Hitomi."

Kate Hitomi? Why her out of all people? I can't particularly stand her, there's just something about her that really annoys me. It was when he had come by and insulted our family-to my face, by the way. She acts like...well; let's just say it's another word for a female dog...all the time around here.

Everyone turned to look at her, some who were in front of her moving to make a path for her. Silently, she headed to the stage, guarded by the Peacekeepers. As soon as she reached the stairs, they split staying on both sides of it. She walked up and stood on his left. "The male tribute for the 74th annual Ranger Games is..." He walked over to the guy bowl, going through the same process as before.

I bit my lip. Please not him...please not him...please not him...anyone but him, I beg of you Arceus. Bruno no longer wasted his time being suspenseful; he simply opened the piece of paper, holding it out in front of him. "Our male tribute is...Roderick Natsuya."

No...No...n-no...NO! This can't be happening! I was _so _careful this year! I made sure he did nothing that would get his name entered in, and if he did it was only once! Tears came to my eyes as everyone turned to my little brother. He looked around scared, everyone parted a way for him and he took a little step forward, looking around.

Roderick started to walk forward, the Peacekeepers moving to surround him. I started to push my way through, trying to get to where I could see him. I managed to break through just as he was about 10 steps away from the platform. "Roderick!"

He stopped to look at me. I tried to run toward him but found myself being held back by two of them, he was soon turned around and was lead back toward the dais.

"Roderick! Roderick!" Occasionally, he'd look back at me; I could see the tears threatening to fall. Desperate now, I fought against them, trying to get through.

He was getting closer and closer to it, to where he would more than likely lose his life. In one final act to save him, I screamed at the top of my lungs; "I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!" Everything stopped around me; they all looked at me in shock and surprise. I broke through their grasp and stood strong, facing Bruno even from my distance away from him. "I volunteer as tribute."

Bruno quickly gained his composure, speaking once more into the microphone. "I-I believe we have a volunteer for the male attribute for District 12." I ran toward Roderick, embracing him tightly, the Peacekeepers forming a sort of circle around him. I bent down to where we were eye to eye; the tears had started to fall now. "You need to get out of here, you need to get out of here and-"

"No..."

"You need to get out of here and find mom-"

"No!"

"Roderick, You need to find mom, I'm sorry."

"NO! NO!" Melanie made her way through the crowd, gently grabbing Roderick around his waist and lifting him up in the air, carrying him toward our mother. All the while, he was kicking and screaming 'no' over and over again.

One of the Peacekeepers grabbed my arm and I was led to the rostrum. "District 12's first volunteer tribute. Come on up," Like before, they moved away from me but I hesitated. I knew Roderick was with mom now, holding onto her and sobbing by now.

Bruno had moved to where he was standing beside the very first step. He extended a hand toward me. "Come on son." I went up to where he was standing and he grabbed my shoulders and led me to his other side.

Grasping the metal bar that held the device up, he spoke back into it. "What's your name?"I looked around, my thoughts had been correct, he was with mom. She was shaking her head, whispering something to my younger sibling.

"Ben Natsuya."

"Well, I'll bet my strength that was your brother, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Let's give a big hand of applause for our first volunteer."

One by one though, the citizens of District 12 put three fingers to their lips and held it out in a way that meant respect. I didn't smile, I didn't return it, and all I did was stand there. "Here we are our tributes from District 12."

He put a hand on both of our backs, looking from me to Kate. "Go on you two, shake hands." He moved back, Kate and I looked at each other and I remembered the first time we had met.

_It had been raining, our family desperately needing something to fill our stomachs and get us past yet another grueling day. I walked home, my bow clasped firmly in my grasp and the quiver slung on my back. The rain streaked down my slightly dirt encrusted face, cutting straight through it like a knife through butter._

_My boots sunk into the mud with every step I took. How was I going to face them, knowing I couldn't feed them? That's when I had been walking past the local bakery; peering out at me from their wooden doorway was Kate Hitomi. _

I extended my hand out, which she firmly grasped in her own as we shook hands. "Happy Ranger Games, and may the odds be forever in your favor."

We were given some time to say our goodbyes to our family, Kate's was pretty quick and soon she was waiting for me by the train that would lead us to the Capital. "Roderick, I want you to be strong for me, okay? I want you to take care of all the Pokemon and to watch out for mom and yourself. Please, promise me that."

"P-Please win Ben, I don't want you to die."

I forced a weak grin. "I don't want to either, but if that's the price I have to pay to keep you safe I will. Don't worry; I plan on coming back here and seeing the bright smile on your face as soon as I get off that train."

I turned to our mom, Susanne. She looked like she was trying not to cry and that she was attempting to be as strong as you can when your child was chosen. "You can't zone out like that again. I won't be here to provide for you so you need to snap out of it and try to take care of your son while I'm gone. He needs you and I expect you to be there for him."

Susanne silently nodded, a gleam of a tear reflecting in the mid morning sunlight. Finally I turned to Melanie, she was crying without a doubt. "Hey, please, I beg of you, try and provide for them as much as you can. Promise me you'll keep them safe."

Melanie nodded, managing a choked 'I will'. I smiled sadly, hugging each one of them, Roderick the longest. "By Ben."

"It's not goodbye if you come back." I whispered softly, letting him go and turning to head toward the locomotive. Kate had long since gotten on, and now they were waiting for me to get on as well. I sat down in a chair, Bruno walking in from wherever he was and sat down across from Kate. "Welcome my tributes. I'm Bruno and I'm going to help you get ready for the Ranger Games. Here to help me is the-hopefully sober-victor from the Ranger Games for District 12; Karoya. "

A dirty blonde suddenly walked through the automatic door, carrying a champagne glass full of a clear liquid that I supposed is Vodka. "I am sober, thank you Bruno. This happens to be my first glass-at least of Vodka. Anyway, this isn't about me. This is about you guys and the Rangers Game."

"First let's talk competitors," He sat down across from me, harshly putting the glass on the smooth wooden table and spilling the liquid. "Your competitors are going to be tough from what I've heard and seen. So you guys have to be on your a-game throughout the whole thing."

Kate propped her legs on the table, shaking the glass and making it spill into an even bigger puddle. "Can we at least have their names?"

Karoya pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to her. I looked over her shoulder as she unfolded it. "Those are your competitors."

Upon coming across a certain name, she looked up, raising a brow. "I'm guessing this 'Summer' tribute is a girl?"

"That is correct; she's for District 5 along with the male tribute, Cyril."

"She sounds like she's going to be easy to kill."

"She won't be. She is pretty strategic when it comes right down to it. "

I took the piece of paper away from Kate, reading it aloud.

"**District 1~ Solana Hinata and Lunick Kazuki **

**District 2~Keith Dazzle and Mandy Alameda**

**District 3~Lind Rinki and Aria Johnston **

**District 4~Keith Keito and Margret Burton**

**District 5~Summer Minami and Derek Minamimoto**

**District 6~Sven Seven and Wendy Herb**

**District 7~Elita Elida and Chris Cless**

**District 8~Cameron Camry and Juliet Hammock **

**District 9~Crawford Cram and Luana Rakua **

**District 10~Barlow Barrow and Elaine Elena**

**District 11~Murph Imachi and Leilani Rasuka **

**District 12~ Ben Natsuya and Kate Hitomi **

"One question," Kate said after I had finished. We all looked at her as she held up her fingers to signify what question she was on. "Number one, why is there two 'Keith' guys on here?"

"One's a blond while the other is a ginger, just call the one with ginger hair 'Dazzle' so he'll know who you're talking to."

"When will we get to meet the others?"

"Perhaps 2 days after today when you guys have to practice what you're good at. You'll be able to see them when they are being interviewed but besides that, that's the only time. When you do train, focus more on making allies' instead of enemies."

"That's your key to winning the game, use them as pawns if you need, throw them in your way if you're about to take the fall. One by one they'll all go down until only one winner is left to be crowned; checkmate."

**Hey guys, this is my first time making a Hunger Games crossover with Pokemon. Some people are OCs because I didn't know who else to put. Anyway, if you guys like how this story turns out, let me know and I'll try to crossover the Hunger Games with others. There will be loads of shipping, still contemplating whether some should be boy x boy or not. R&R~**


End file.
